Uwe
Uwe (ウベ Ube) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw, who appears during Stage 2. He is a zombified baseball pitcher, who appears during Zombie Baseball, spawning on the pitcher's mound during Nick's second run. He only appears on difficulties of Hard or above. Album Description Uwe thought he invented the phrase, "amazeballs" and got mad whenever anyone used it without crediting him. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Uwe is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Baseball Pitch': Uwe can pitching baseballs at his enemies, causing minimum damage to their health. Strategy *'Chainsaw Blaster': Uwe can easily be defeated, through one shot by the Chainsaw Blaster. How to Obtain Uwe is a Named Zombie located exclusively in Stage 2, appearing after the second run of Zombie Baseball. After Nick scores his second run in the minigame, Uwe will quickly rise from the pitcher mound, with no struggle. Unlike the Baseball Zombies during the first run, Uwe's attacks are swift, and easily bring damage to Nick's health at a more expedient rate. He will not appear until the player has already completed Stage 2 and has unlocked Ranking mode. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Uwe wore a red baseball cap, with the letter "R" across it, referring to San Romero. He had long and curly, dark-brown hair, with light-brown colored skin. He has a disoriented left eye, and red, scarred right eye. Other features include a moustache, a broken right ankle, as well as a blown chewing gum. He wore a blue baseball shirt, with a tattered right sleeve, revealing blood, dripping from the wound in his biceps. He also wore blue pants stained with with dirt and blood at the shins, white socks with a black design, and blue sneakers. Other accessories include a baseball, and a glove, in his left and right respectively. Appearance In the game, Uwe's outfit has changed its color from blue to white, and the tattered remains of his right sleeve are no longer visible. The socket of his left eye now appears to have deteriorated. Personality Not much is known about Uwe, with the exceptions that he was a pitcher for the San Romero Baseball Team, and believed himself to have created the phrase "amazeballs", becoming angry whenever uncredited for its use. Trivia *It is possible that Uwe's name was based-off that of Uwe Boll, a film producer that has been involved in the adaptations of many videogames, in similar genres to Lollipop Chainsaw. '' **Also, Uwe's hostile dislike for being uncredited for "his catchphrase" could be a reference to Boll's own hostility in response to receiving criticism for his films. *Juliet can be heard using the phrase "Amazeballs", when using Quick-Time Event objects such as the Trampoline or the Vaulting Box.Omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=g6F8kJudZX8#t=1728. ''Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 5: Cathedral. Jun 17, 2012 *Uwe is #15 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Uwe.jpg|Uwe's ID in the Zombie Album Uwe full size.JPG|Uwe's concept art In-Game Images Uwe.png|Uwe in gameplay. Uwe_Collected.png|Uwe collected in the album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies